


Quell'ondata

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, friendship increasing, james the puppy, mysterious love, pov karim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Brutto risultato per il Real che inizia una fase discendente, Karim si rende conto di non sorridere e di essere un po' depresso solo quando nota tutte le attenzioni dei suoi compagni. Ma a restituirgli la pace ed il sorriso arriva James che da lontano si è accorto benissimo della sua situazione strana.





	Quell'ondata

**Author's Note:**

> eccoci qua ancora nella serie di quest’anno ‘Un giro su Karim’. Qua ho lanciato due temi, uno è ‘tutti quelli che si fanno Karim per hobby’ e l’altro è ‘di chi è innamorato Karim’. L’indizio è ‘pelle scura’ e mentre tutta la squadra sta diventando matta a scoprire chi è questo ragazzo dalla pelle scura che lui ama, Karim fa le sue cose e vive le sue situazioni. Oggi è il turno di un brutto momento a calcio, Isco si era appena operato di appendicite e Marco aveva la testa a lui, mentre io notavo mille cose ho pensato che a Karim mancasse James e così eccolo anche lui a farsi un giro, ma lui è uno dei suo preferiti. Ancora non sappiamo chi è questo ‘pelle scura’ che qua nel POV di Karim diventa *lui*. Ma presto verrà svelato l’arcano! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

QUELL’ONDATA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames36.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames42.jpg)   
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames6.gif)

Non mi rendo conto di aver trattenuto il fiato e continuato a tendere i muscoli finché non vedo il suo messaggio scendendo dal pullman.   
‘Sono a casa’  
Non so come fa, è uno dei suoi doni, ci è sempre riuscito ma ogni volta mi fa venire i brividi.  
Mi bruciano gli occhi e li chiudo ripetutamente.   
‘Arrivo, sono appena sceso’   
Lui mi manda un cuore ed io sorrido mentre l’offuscamento si schiarisce un po’.   
Cerco di non farmi notare, mi metterei gli occhiali scuri se non fosse già notte, mi limito a salutare i ragazzi che mi danno tutti una pacca sulla schiena. Sono tutti molto affettuosi da quando Zizou e Cris sono andati via.  
Prima erano loro che si occupavano di me, del mio umore e nonostante questo l’anno scorso è stato comunque dura.   
Sergio corre, mi dà una pacca sul sedere e poi mi bacia sulla guancia, poi mi supera con un occhiolino ed un sorriso:   
\- Stai su, miraccomando! - Mi chiedo se sembro depresso.   
Mi chiedo cosa vedono gli altri da fuori.   
Non ho mai notato niente al di fuori di me e di chi mi interessava davvero, quest’anno è diverso. Senza i miei maggiori punti di riferimento vicino mi sento perso e al tempo stesso obbligato ad aprirmi di più.   
Marco dopo Sergio fa lo stesso, solo nella versione più dolce.   
Mi prende il braccio e stringe la presa sul gomito e mi sorride con aria di scuse e preoccupato, come se fosse colpa sua che stasera abbiamo perso e che io sia giù.   
Perché forse è questo che sembro. Giù.  
Lo sono?   
Quando mi è arrivato il messaggio di James mi è venuto un’ondata assurda.   
\- Buonanotte. - Dice solo non sapendo cosa dire, in quegli occhi espressivi leggo mille cose in una volta sola. Preoccupazione, sensi di colpa.  
\- Ehi! - Chiamo poi quando sfila via, lui si ferma e rallenta così mi affianca fino al parcheggio. - Vai da Isco? - Lui si stupisce che glielo chiedo e annuisce. Ma non era questo che volevo dirgli. Fa per avviarsi alla sua macchina e gli dico quello che volevo dire: - Non preoccuparti per stasera, avevi troppo per la testa. - sorride colpito in fragrante come un bambino con le mani nella nutella.   
\- Più che troppo, uno molto ingombrante! - Sorrido dando uno squarcio di qualcosa che forse è mancato da giorni. Mi rendo conto che non sorrido da un sacco di tempo.   
\- Il problema di questo mister è che non conosce bene i giocatori e le dinamiche. Con Zizou questo non succedeva perché ci conosce bene tutti e sa chi sta con chi e cosa succede se il compagno di uno sta male e sa che in quei casi è meglio non esagerare in campo e mollare la presa su di lui. - Mi fermo davanti alla sua macchina e lui mi guarda meravigliato.  
\- È quello che mi diceva Sergio. Che stasera il mister ha messo troppa pressione sulle mie spalle senza sapere che avrei avuto la testa ad Isco e che non era il caso di insistere con me ma con qualcun altro. -   
Ridacchio all’idea che abbiamo detto la stessa cosa senza saperlo.  
\- Evidentemente è proprio così! -   
\- E poi ha detto anche che le partite così difficili le vinci con grinta ma anche con esperienza, quella che ti fa ricordare che partite così le hai già vinte e che sai come si fa. Ed io questa cosa ancora non ce l’ho, così come tutti i giovani che ha messo in campo nel secondo tempo. - Continua.   
\- Insomma ha sbagliato i cambi. - concludo riassumendo un pensiero su cui sono d’accordo.   
\- Completamente! - Marco ride e si illumina. Apre l’auto e lo sportello e prima di salire si sofferma e aggiunge. - Grazie per avermi tirato su. Hai visto che mi sentivo in colpa? -   
\- E sei preoccupato per Isco e per me e per chissà cos’altro... porta solo i tuoi pesi. -   
\- Ma tu come stai? - Chiede apertamente.   
Alzo le spalle e guardo in alto, un cielo stellato a cui sono molto legato. Il telefono vibra ancora in tasca e sicuramente è James che mi chiede se mi sono perso.   
\- Meglio. - Gli do un pizzicotto leggero sul mento. - Grazie. - Poi gli faccio un’occhiolino e me ne vado. - Saluta Isco, digli che si sbrighi che abbiamo bisogno di lui! -   
Marco sorride radioso all’idea di andare da lui e vedere come sta, poi sale e poco dopo parte.   
  
La strada non è lunga dalla Ciudad a casa di James che ha mantenuto per potermi vedere, da me ci sono Cora e Ibrahim e non è il caso di portare gente. Nel caso di James è comodo perché mi ha dato le chiavi di casa sua che ha deciso di mantenere ed io voglio anche sperare che l’abbia fatto perché vuole tornare.   
Ora che non c’è più Zizou può tornare, sono sicuro che sarebbe perfetto in questo Real anche se non riesco ad inquadrare bene Lopetegui, ma questo non significa che non sia bravo.   
Voglio crederci anche se sono di parte perché dopo Zizou nessuno mi sembrerà all’altezza.   
Lui non era perfetto, ha avuto difficoltà evidenti in Liga l’anno scorso, però resta quello che ha vinto tre Champions di fila.   
  
Quando apro la porta mi accorgo che di nuovo non respiravo, gli occhi mi pizzicano e sento una morsa allo stomaco. Mi sento un ragazzino.   
Quando chiudo la porta alle mie spalle non faccio in tempo a girarmi che me lo ritrovo appeso addosso come una scimmia, la sua bocca morbida mi riempie di baci ed ecco che respiro di nuovo, i muscoli si rilassano, la tensione si scioglie.   
Lo circondo con le braccia e lo sollevo con la mia tipica forza, chiudo gli occhi e lascio che mi baci tutto come un matto mentre mi accorgo che sorrido di nuovo.   
James non sarà mai *lui*, ma è di sicuro la persona che amo di più dopo di *lui* ed è di sicuro quello che mi restituisce la pace ed il respiro quando mi ritrovo a correre in apnea.   
È quello che mi ricorda come si respira.   
Perché a volte lo dimentico e forse è colpa della mia codardia, perché so che non avrò mai il coraggio di andare da *lui* e dirgli che lo amo più di chiunque altro al mondo.   
Quella è una delle cose che so non farò mai, ma James è la persona che riesco ad amare più di chiunque altro, dopo di *lui*.   
E mi sta bene che non sia impegnato con me e che abbia avventure e flirt con altri, mi basta che si ricordi di me e che ogni tanto torni e mi abbracci così.   
Che mi faccia respirare.   
Che mi mostri come si fa.   
Cammino febbrile con lui addosso, nonostante la partita e l’ora è come se avessi un fuscello in braccio. Lo porto verso la camera che so ad occhi chiusi dove è.  
Le nostre labbra in rotta di collisione si respirano a vicenda, le lingue intrecciate, le sue braccia intorno al mio collo, le mie mani sui suoi glutei a stringerli e sorreggerlo insieme.   
Quando arrivo in camera dove la luce del comodino è aperta ed il letto disfatto in attesa del mio arrivo, mi rendo conto che è solo coi boxer ed una maglietta larga.   
Poi lo adagio giù delicatamente e lui si scioglie e vedo che la maglietta larga è una delle mie che ho lasciato qua, una di quelle con la fantasia improbabile.   
Sorrido e lui sa perché sorrido.   
Prima di parlare, prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, perfino che ci siamo mancati, ci prendiamo noi stessi.  
Mi tolgo la giacca e la maglia velocemente, i vestiti finiscono per terra mentre lui fa altrettanto con quel che gli rimaneva addosso.  
Una volta nudo lo ricopro col mio corpo, il suo è caldo e mi trasmette dei brividi che mi mancavano.  
Lo bacio e scivolo sul mento, sul collo, sul petto. Mano a mano che scendo la mia bocca lo divora diventando sempre più affamata e quando arrivo fra le sue gambe aperte per me, prendo la sua erezione che mi aspettava in trepida attesa.   
Non lo deludo e mentre succhio questa parte del suo corpo che aspettava solo me, cresce nella mia bocca, contro la mia lingua. Cresce eccitato e mentre lo faccio gli entro dentro con un dito mandandolo in un’estasi che è già quasi totale.   
Volevo durare di più, volevo divorarlo lentamente e farlo mio in tutto il resto della notte, ma mi sembra di morire se non mi sbrigo.   
Così con la bocca mi sposto al posto del dito e mi perdo nella sua apertura e lui spinge col bacino sollevandolo a tratti, in alternanza con il prendersi le ginocchia contro il torace perché mi vuole e mi vuole dentro e la mia lingua lo fa morire così come le mie dita.   
Tutto si perde, tutto sfuma, come il resto del mondo intorno che diventa ovattato fino a che mi raddrizzo, mi spingo su di lui, le sue gambe intorno alla mia vita. Gli occhi lucidi carichi di un desiderio incontenibile, aspetta che mi decida.   
Lo bacio, mi consegna la sua lingua che succhio e poi con una spinta possente entro dentro e lo faccio mio. Completamente mio.   
Posso farmi chi voglio, può farsi chi vuole. Ma quando abbiamo bisogno la pace è questa. Io in lui, lui che mi accoglie.   
Le sue braccia strette. Il mondo che svanisce di nuovo, io che spingo sempre più forte, le sue gambe strette intorno al mio corpo, le sue unghie ad affondare sulle spalle, lui che si solleva col busto per raggiungermi, per stringermi meglio mentre poi punta i piedi e spinge verso di me.   
Mi morde l’orecchio mentre ansima forte e moriamo per l’ennesima volta uno nell’altro in quest’estasi che si scioglie su di noi, in noi, e che ci regala questo pezzo di paradiso per un momento infinito e perfetto.   
Un momento che non potrebbe essere migliore, che ci fa dimenticare tutto quello che non va, ogni frustrazione, ogni senso di colpa, ogni idea di fallimento.   
Gli crollo addosso e lui mi tiene su di se abbracciandomi dolcemente.   
I nostri respiri ancora affannati, i corpi sudati, le sue mani dolcissime che mi carezza la schiena e la nuca.   
Le labbra sull’orecchio.   
\- Mi sei mancato. - Sorrido.   
\- Anche tu. - Di rado qualcuno può sentirmi dire certe cose. Lui sì.   
\- Come stai? - Chiede quando poi mi metto supino e me lo tiro su sul petto. Lui si sistema a pancia in giù vicino a me, il braccio sul mio petto, il gomito a reggersi la testa per potermi guardare. Il mio dito che gli percorre il viso che adoro guardare, è così armonioso.   
\- Meglio, ora. Tu come stai? - Chiedo. Lui sorride iniziando a dondolare i piedi per aria.   
\- Bene. Non mi dispiace affatto Kovac. Anche là ormai mi sono ambientato abbastanza rispetto all’anno scorso. Insomma non mi lamento. - Forse con lui sono espressivo, forse è l’unico che capisce da ogni inclinazione cosa significa quell’espressione. Forse è per questo che James è speciale. - La sola cosa che manca sei tu. - Sorrido dolcemente mentre un nodo si forma e si scioglie subito.   
Che potere.   
\- Sicuramente starei meglio vicino a te. -   
\- Quest’anno senza Zizou e Cris non deve essere facile. Avevi iniziato bene ed ero stupito, forse dopo un po’ stai accusando il colpo. Non devi preoccuparti, piano piano ritroverai una nuova dimensione, ti devi dare tempo. Anche Cris ha avuto difficoltà e sicuramente non sarà come prima, magari troverà altri sistemi di gioco, ma si deve riscoprire anche lui. - James in breve inizia a parlare, chissà quanto ci ha pensato alle cose da dirmi e come tirarmi su e tranquillizzarmi.  
Lo ascolto rendendomi conto di avere una specie di sorriso mentre parla e addirittura mi rilasso e posso dire di stare bene davvero.   
\- Mi manchi, ma mi va bene così. Sono felice che tu ti trovi bene. Io troverò il modo di farcela anche ora. Il calcio non è tutta la mia vita, non è così essenziale. - Da questo capisce che ci sono altre cose che mi impensieriscono e che ogni tanto mi oscurano, ma per fortuna arriva lui ad accendere la luce e per un po’ il suo effetto dura. Quando svanisce lui lo sa da solo senza che io dica niente, torna sempre nel momento migliore.   
\- Sabato farai una partita meravigliosa. - E anche se non è così non importa, oggi sto bene e vivo questo momento. Il resto sfuma, ma le sue labbra no. 


End file.
